The conventional lipsticks that are currently available in the market usually comprise a tube inside which a stick holder is movably received. A cap is provided for receiving therein and thus covering the tube and the stick disposed inside the tube. A lipstick is held on the stick holder and thus is movable relative to the tube so that a user may move the lipstick out of the tube for use.
The lipstick movement mechanism is generally comprised of helical thread means which is, in general, slightly complicated in structure and control and also expensive in manufacturing cost.
Further, due to the complication of the helical thread type movement mechanism, miniaturizing the overall size of the lipstick and reduction of the manufacturing cost are very difficult.
It is therefore desirable to provide a lipstick tube structure which adopts a simple movement mechanism without helical thread means to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies.